


Страна возможностей

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них есть красная Меркьюри, упрямство, темы для бесконечных споров и пятьдесят штатов впереди. Езжай, спорь до хрипоты, целуйся до саднящих губ. Сегодня их Америка — страна возможностей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страна возможностей

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует куча отсылок к реальным людям и местам, истории, чужим фикам и артам, фильмам, песням.  
> Написано по заявке [Т22-12 Эрик/Чарльз, таймлайн ПК. Роуд-стори, дорожная романтика, поездки за мутантами, разговоры ни о чем и остановки в маленьких городках.](http://xmfcfest.diary.ru/p203723970.htm)
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено.

Соединенные Штаты Америки. 1962 год.

Эрик не рискует притрагиваться к своей чашке. Он неодобрительно косится на Чарльза, который зажмурился от удовольствия, уже сделав глоток из своей.

— Эрик, ты просто обязан это попробовать. У Колина изумительная мутация.

Эрик едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Хозяин дома очень, очень вежливо улыбается. Когда он заговаривает, у Эрика зубы сводит от того, насколько его акцент британский. Как он вообще оказался в Америке, черт возьми?

— Вы знаете, мистер Ксавье…

— Прошу вас, Чарльз.

— Знаете, Чарльз, я подозревал, что здесь должна быть замешана биология. Когда у меня впервые получилось обратить воду в чай, я сразу подумал о Христе, — заметив, как Эрик скептично изогнул бровь, Колин поясняет: — Моя матушка была довольно набожной, но я всегда рассматривал религию исключительно как занимательную теорию. Так что я не исключаю, что мои способности в некотором роде схожи со способностями Христа.

В мыслях Леншерр фыркает так громко и так явно чеканит «заносчивый самовлюбленный мудак», что Чарльз укоризненно косится на него.

— Повторюсь, изумительный чай. И изумительная мутация, конечно, — у Ксавье такая искренняя и довольная улыбка, что Эрику становится как будто даже обидно. Он одергивает себя.

— А ошпарить кого-то своим чаем вы, полагаю, не можете?

Колин вздыхает и качает головой.

— К сожалению, либо вода должна быть горячей, либо готовый чай приходится подогревать. Не очень-то традиционно, но ведь для обычного чая тоже нужно кипятить воду.

— То есть, единственная польза в том, что вы можете экономить на…

— Эрик! 

Леншерр оборачивается на Чарльза и невинно поднимает брови, как будто недоумевает, почему его прервали.

Колин поджимает и без того тонкие губы и садится ровнее — ему как будто вставляют стержень в задницу. Эрик думает, что будь это и правда так — было бы гораздо проще…

Чарльз откашливается и поднимается на ноги.

— Что ж, мы не будем злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, Колин, наверняка в такое солнечное воскресенье у вас найдется куча дел. Благодарим за чудесный чай, это просто нечто, — он снова улыбается и жмет хозяину руку. — Жаль, что вы не можете отправиться с нами.

— Я слишком стар для этого, простите, — Колин смеется, и Эрику не нужно читать его мысли, чтобы увидеть: нарывается на комплименты.

Пожалуй, Леншерр даже от той агрессивной девушки с ядовитой слюной хотел смыться меньше, чем от Колина. 

***

— Нельзя называть мутацию бесполезной, — укоряет Чарльз, как только они садятся в машину. — Любая мутация делает человека одним из нас, и если кому-то нужна помощь, мы не можем отказывать.

— Ты прав, — легко соглашается Эрик и заводит мотор. Он трогается с места так резко, что визжат колеса. — Только что-то я не заметил, чтобы мистер Чашки в Мелкую Розочку нуждался в помощи.

— Он тоже мутант, Эрик…

— Он тот, кто первым захочет нас заткнуть, Чарльз, — резко отзывается Леншерр и прибавляет еще газа. По привычке он прислушивается к работе мотора. Иногда он думает, что в такие моменты его дар сворачивается под капотом, как довольный кот, и урчит в унисон с двигателем. Сейчас это ничуть не успокаивает. — Он первый, кто захочет, чтобы мы прятались. Он, а не люди. Чистенький, совершенно нормально выглядящий Колин с такой милой и безобидной мутацией. Так удобно устроившийся Колин, которому вовсе не нужно, чтобы его ставили в один ряд с Хэнком, например. Или с Рейвен. Колин-очки-без-диоптрий-чтобы-казаться-умнее, которому не нужно пристальное внимание в контексте борьбы, войны. Ты ведь был у него в голове, правда, Чарльз? Что скажешь, понравится ему такое? Как думаешь, как он будет лезть вон из кожи, чтобы доказать людям, что в этой войне он на их стороне?

— Эрик, ты снова распаляешься, — Ксавье качает головой. Он смотрит на Леншерра то ли с сочувствием, то ли с грустью: Эрик видит это боковым зрением и только больше злится. — Мы уже не раз обсуждали это. Никакой войны не будет.

У Чарльза такой уверенный тон, что Эрик опять фыркает — на этот раз уже вслух. Но в одном Ксавье прав: он распаляется снова. Они слишком часто говорят об этом. Разница в том, что на этот раз Чарльз ничего не возражает насчет Колина.

Эрик выдыхает и немного сбрасывает скорость. Он снова сосредотачивается на двигателе и на этот раз достигает нужного эффекта.

Чарльз молчит — он достал блокнот и что-то увлеченно строчит там. Еще перед отъездом он завел ежедневник. Поделился, что у него никогда не хватало терпения, чтобы вести дневники или планировать свои дни и недели. Но перед поездкой Чарльз с энтузиазмом принялся заполнять графы — правда, почерк становился тем неаккуратней, чем больше он писал. Эрик знает, что там записано: дни, фамилии, координаты, предполагаемые мутации. Потом Чарльз добавляет наблюдения.

«Воскресенье, Стормвилл, штат Нью-Йорк. Колин-халат-в-тошнотворную-клетку», — мысленно подсказывает ему Эрик, когда они выезжают из города. Чарльз хмыкает — пытается сделать это недовольно, но выходит весело.

Эрик улыбается одними глазами и сворачивает в стороны трассы 52.

***

Когда они проезжают по Гудзонской долине, Эрик уже жалеет, что выбрал этот маршрут. Слишком много лишнего народа. Чарльз же, наоборот, не может отлипнуть от окна. У него все вокруг становится «изумительным», и «какое чудо», и «боже, Эрик, посмотри!»

После того, как они проезжают Уиккопи, Эрик не выдерживает и сворачивает на Фишкилл-Хук. Небольшой крюк, да, но зато они выедут на трассу I-80N — сразу станет спокойнее. Дорога и машины, как и должно быть.

Чарльз, должно быть, слышит эти мысли и сообщает Эрику о том, что он зануда.

— Это у тебя график, не у меня, — хмыкает Леншерр и кивает на блокнот Чарльза. — И мы уложимся в него даже с крюком. А если я буду притормаживать на каждом «восхитительном пейзаже»…

— Зануда! — повторяет Чарльз, повышая голос, и с улыбкой откидывается на сиденье.

Выезжая на трассу, Эрик замечает, что Чарльз уже спит. Блокнот прижат к его груди, а ручка выпала из пальцев и затерялась под сиденьем.

***

Чарльз просыпается, сразу спрашивает, где они, и очень расстраивается — уже проехали библиотеку Даунстейт. Эрик не понимает, на кой черт Чарльзу нужна именно эта библиотека, когда он может в любое время посетить любую библиотеку вообще. Он же ученый. Ученый с деньгами — а это пропуск за все двери. Чарльз настаивает, что хотел посмотреть Даунстейт, раз уж они все равно ехали мимо. Эрик пожимает плечами: они уже почти у реки Гудзон, так что поворачивать он не собирается.

Ксавье чуть хмурится, но не возражает. Он долго возится, ищет под сиденьем ручку, и Эрик задумчиво рассматривает его голую поясницу — кардиган и рубашка Чарльза задрались. Леншерру хочется погладить белую полоску кожи. Кажется, что если провести пальцами, то можно будет смазать веснушки. У пятнышек появятся хвосты, как у комет. 

Наконец Ксавье усаживается на место и небрежно одергивает одежду. Он что-то черкает в своем блокноте, а Эрик возвращает внимание на дорогу. Чарльз снова засыпает, подтянув ноги к груди.

После того, как Эрик тормозит на заправке, он с минуту смотрит на Чарльза. Дотрагивается пальцами до веснушек на изгибе шеи, сзади. Ни одна не смазывается. Эрик выходит из машины, чтобы заплатить за бензин.

***

До Миддлтона они добираются почти в тишине. Чарльз в основном спит, или притворяется, что спит, или смотрит в окно, а Эрик успевает сродниться, почти сплавиться с двигателем компактной Меркьюри. Да, в общем-то, со всей Меркьюри в целом. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что он чувствует царапину на левой двери — камень отлетел из-под колеса.

Они редко останавливаются — в основном, чтобы Эрик немного поспал или чтобы по-человечески поесть. Леншерр неприхотлив, но у Чарльза начинает сводить живот от консервированных бобов, которые они взяли с собой.

Эрик всегда останавливается у невзрачных мотелей и берет одноместный номер. Он понятия не имеет, чем занимается Ксавье, пока он спит. Иногда он находит Чарльза в машине, как будто тот не выходил из нее. Иногда заметно, что он слегка навеселе — выпил бокал или два. А иногда он прислоняется задом к красному капоту Меркьюри — это Эрику нравится меньше всего, потому что в этих случаях Чарльз обычно с кем-то разговаривает. Леншерр не думает так — «разговаривает». Он думает: «флиртует». Эрик не подходит, смотрит, как Чарльз улыбается и склоняет голову набок, как заправляет волосы за уши, как облизывается и кусает губы — эта его привычка, к которой невозможно привыкнуть.

Меркьюри свернула на трассу 17 и только проехала Миддлтон и Скотчтаун, но Эрик чувствует, как его клонит в сон. Чарльз чувствует это тоже, поэтому мягко касается его плеча, когда замечает впереди здание. Это необязательно мотель, но Чарльз, скорее всего, уже успел прощупать его телепатией и убедиться, что там есть, где поспать.

На парковке нет ни одной машины, и в сумерках пустота кажется особенно гнетущей. Сами сумерки все никак не закончатся: уже давно должно было стемнеть, но на небе едва видны звезды, и все вокруг только сереет. Даже красные бока Меркьюри больше не кажутся яркими. Эрик глушит мотор и специально оборачивается на Чарльза, чтобы проверить, посерели ли у него глаза. Конечно, ничего подобного. А может, Эрик просто обманывается в свое удовольствие.

Чарльз остается в машине, а Эрик бредет к гостинице на автопилоте. Администраторская стойка, ключ с огромным деревянным брелоком, белая (уже серая) дверь с дешевыми латунными цифрами на ней. По привычке Эрик аккуратно складывает одежду, принимает душ, не заботясь о температуре воды. Он ложится в постель, но сразу встает. Морщась, он закрывает жалюзи — серость мешает заснуть.

Когда он открывает глаза в следующий раз, в номере кромешная тьма, а в углу слышна возня.

Леншерр резко вскакивает. Еще до того, как он оказывается на ногах, в угол летит ручка, сорвавшаяся с двери в ванную. По дороге она заостряется, и когда Эрик в два шага оказывается в углу, там громко айкают и шипят.

— Чарльз? — у Эрика слегка кружится голова из-за того, что он так быстро встал, и он не сразу фокусирует взгляд в темноте. 

— Я не хотел тебя разбудить, — шепчет Чарльз и снова шипит. От него пахнет алкоголем и чем-то еще, чем-то знакомым, но Эрик не может понять, что это такое.

Заостренная ручка падает рядом с креслом, на которое Ксавье бросал свою одежду. Наконец глаза привыкают к темноте, и Эрик видит, что Чарльз прижимает пальцы к изгибу шеи. Леншерр явно задел его куском металла.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Эрик отнимает руку Чарльза от шеи и щурится, рассматривая рану. Он чуть качает головой, и в комнате вспыхивает свет. Чарльз снова громко айкает и с силой зажмуривается.

— Ты знал, что бывает пиво с кленовым сиропом? Жуткое извращение, поэтому я предпочитаю виски, — вместо ответа заявляет Ксавье.

Эрик усаживает его в кресло и скрывается в ванной. Возвращается он с влажной ватой и одеколоном из собственной сумки. Чарльз отчаянно жмурится в первые секунды, пока Эрик промывает рану, но потом расслабляется и просто сидит с закрытыми глазами, опустив плечи. Он уже успел снять штаны и носки, кардиган остался висеть на одной руке, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты. Как раз удобно — можно отвести ворот, обнажить плечо, чтобы кровь не запачкала белый хлопок.

Эрик стоит на коленях перед креслом и сосредоточенно хмурится, аккуратно прижимая вату к царапине. Взгляд натыкается на пресловутые веснушки, на чуть влажный завиток волос — кажется, Чарльз немного вспотел. Алкогольная температура или, может, бежал вверх по лестнице к номеру? Леншерр ловит себя на том, что застыл на секунду, а Чарльз так ничего и не сказал. Эрик касается завитка пальцами, пропускает его между средним и указательным — и продолжает промывать рану. Вряд ли Чарльз заметит этот жест. Он и правда не замечает, лицо у него удивительно умиротворенное. Эрик понимает, что Чарльз слегка покачивается — он заснул сидя за эту пару минут.

Одеколон и вату Эрик вопреки своей любви к аккуратности и порядку оставляет на полу. Он думает всего секунду, а потом аккуратно поднимает Чарльза на руки. Тот весь горячий, чуть шумно дышит и сразу прижимается виском к плечу Эрика.

Леншерр застывает у кровати, прислушивается к ощущениям, чувствует, как на вдохах немного расходятся ребра Чарльза.

Уложив Ксавье, Эрик стаскивает с его руки кардиган. Немного колеблется, но касается плеча Чарльза — со стороны царапины — и бормочет извинения. Он не чувствовал себя виноватым до этого момента — он защищался, а Чарльзу не следовало вламываться. Но теперь очень хочется извиниться.

— Ничего страшного, друг мой, — Чарльз поворачивается набок и обнимает руку Эрика. Тот деревенеет и задерживает дыхание. Так и стоит, немного нагнувшись.

В конце концов Леншерр кивает, гасит свет и ложится рядом. Он и так виноват перед Чарльзом (хотя рассудок считает, что все наоборот). Так что Эрик не хочет забирать у него руку. 

***

— Мисс Чжон? Я Чарльз Ксавье, мы разговаривали по телефону, — Чарльз приветливо улыбается замученного вида кореянке. Миниатюрная девушка курит, привалившись спиной к стене больницы.

Эрику кажется, что это одна из самых старых больниц в Хэнкоке. И определенно самая плохо финансируемая. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза и прислушивается: металл в опорах здания фактически стонет. Если ничего не сделать, больница, скорее всего, развалится лет через десять, не больше. Эрик открывает глаза и думает, что если мисс Чжон будет продолжать в том же духе, то и сама развалится через десяток лет. Ей вряд ли больше тридцати, но выглядит она старше, а еще ужасно усталой и замученной. Застиранный медицинский халат висит на ее худых птичьих плечах, как на тонкой спинке стула. Чарльз объясняет ей про мутации и про команду, демонстрирует фокус со своим «исчезновением», а потом они молчат. Мисс Чжон начинает улыбаться, и по ее лицу рассыпаются ранние морщины, как будто кто-то ударил по стеклу и по нему пошли мелкие трещины. Наверняка этот кто-то — Ксавье, он разговаривает с ней мысленно. Даже улыбка у мисс Чжон усталая.

«Мой друг Эрик управляет металлами и магнетическими полями», — слышит Леншерр. Чарльз теперь расширил свое «разговорное» телепатическое поле, как будто подключил его к телефонной линии.

Эрик коротко улыбается и поднимает в воздух мелочь из своего кармана. 

— Вы могли бы продемонстрировать свои способности? — эта часть для него всегда самая интересная. Тут он почти разделяет восторг Чарльза, хотя тот, кажется, испытывает эйфорию абсолютно от любой новой мутации.

Мисс Чжон тушит сигарету, качает головой и закуривает новую.

— Я посылаю электрические импульсы через ладони, — делится она и глубоко затягивается, щурит темные, почти черные глаза от дыма. — Я это использую, чтобы запускать сердца больным. Дефибриллятор не всегда привозят вовремя. Если дать разряд вам, вряд ли ваше тело этому порадуется, — она снова улыбается, как будто даже виновато.

Эрик переглядывается с Чарльзом. Ему даже мысленно говорить об этом не нужно: мутация по-настоящему полезна, и в борьбе она пригодится.

— Можно найти разные применения такой способности, вы не думали об этом? — Эрик снова оборачивается к мисс Чжон.

— Я нашла то применение, которое мне по душе, — она пожимает плечами.

— Вы могли бы развить свой дар, мисс Чжон, представьте, какие у вас могут быть перспективы, — Эрик энергично жестикулирует, и Чарльз мягко кладет руку на его предплечье, как будто успокаивая. Он чуть качает головой, и Леншерр хмурится.

— А представьте, какие могли бы быть перспективы у людей, которых сюда привозят, — мисс Чжон через плечо указывает на больницу большим пальцем. — Эти перспективы буквально в тридцати километрах отсюда, если ехать на север. У нас там ближайшее кладбище.

«Люди не важны!» — мысленно взрывается Эрик, и он уже готов это сказать, но Чарльз дергает его за руку и делает шаг вперед, как будто загораживает мисс Чжон собой.

— Вы современный герой, мисс Чжон, — мягко говорит он и пожимает ей руку. Она только усмехается и весело фыркает.

— Вы, Чарльз, наверное, в детстве слишком много сказок читали, — мисс Чжон кривит сухие тонкие губы в усмешке и снова зажимает в них сигарету. — Вы слишком романтизируете мою работу. Все гораздо прозаичнее, это вам любой врач скажет — мутант или нет. Мы просто делаем то, что считаем нужным. Как и все в этой жизни.

— Я вообще, знаете, жил бы в библиотеках, — улыбается Чарльз и кивает.

Ему приходится увести Эрика под локоть. Тот все еще хмурится, стискивает зубы и не смотрит на Ксавье. Он оборачивается на мисс Чжон: та тушит сигарету и заходит в больницу через невзрачную дверь черного входа. Выглядит она куда энергичнее. 

Краем глаза Эрик замечает, как Чарльз улыбается уголками губ и разве что не насвистывает, довольный. Наверняка подправил ей что-то, снял усталость. 

***

— Это растрата таланта! — Эрик досадливо цыкает и хлопает дверью, как только садится за руль.

— Это _право распоряжаться собой_ и собственным даром по своему усмотрению, — Чарльз отвечает ему резко, Леншерр еще не слышал, чтобы он так разговаривал. Губы Ксавье непривычно бледные, сжатые в линию. Эрику удивительно, как взгляд Чарльза моментально стал таким тяжелым. — Это право жить мирно, Эрик. 

— Насколько мирно ей будет житься, когда люди узнают, что она не одна из них? — Эрик старается вести машину аккуратно, но двигатель отзывается на настроение, жалобно рычит: Эрик включил не ту передачу. — Никто не будет считать, сколько жизней она спасла, когда встанет вопрос о ее собственной. О жизни мутанта, Чарльз. Мисс Чжоу будет одной из первых, кого сожрут.

— Мисс Чжоу будет одной из первых, кто сможет показать людям, кто мы на самом деле, — Чарльз все еще бросает слова резко, совсем не похоже на его обычный мягкий, «профессорский» тон. Не похоже даже на игривые студенческие интонации, когда он с кем-то флиртует. — Она прекрасно понимает, что это будет требовать усилий, она понимает, что не все люди и не сразу примут ее. Ты хочешь спросить, видел ли я это в ее голове? Да, я видел, Эрик. Это она — та, кто сможет им доказать, что мутация не признак враждебности. Кто будет в авангарде мутантов, которые интегрируются в общество и помогут интегрироваться остальным.

Голос Чарльза становится мягче, но он все еще слишком возбужден. Эрику это нравится. Он выезжает из Хэнкока — скорее позволяет Меркьюри вывезти их — и сам наблюдает за Чарльзом. Он изумительно горяч, так пылко говорит, что у Эрика сладко сосет под ложечкой. Эрик и сам не знает — как это, когда так «сосет», и где эта «ложечка». Просто ему кажется, что именно сейчас это происходит. Когда рядом с почти зажившей Чарльзовой царапиной бьется жилка. 

***

С трассы 17 приходится свернуть сразу после Хэнкока. Чарльз снова прилипает к окну, и, по правде говоря, Эрик его теперь понимает. Пенсильвания начинается для них с какого-то невероятного количества озер, речек и каналов. Озер больше всего, и каждое отражается у Чарльза в широко распахнутых глазах. Он хочет, чтобы Эрик свернул и остановился хоть раз, Эрик знает, но Чарльз молчит и не просит.

Эрик останавливается ночью. Не доезжает до Томпсона всего пару километров — и заворачивает к реке. Чарльз удивленно изгибает бровь, косится на него, но ничего не говорит, пока они не останавливаются.

Из машины Эрик вытаскивает оставшуюся банку бобов, термос с совершенно остывшим кофе и сэндвич, из которого Чарльз уже успел вытащить и съесть ломтики курицы и помидоров. Следом Леншерр достает одеяло — колючее, зато плотное и теплое. Он расстилает его перед Меркьюри. Краем глаза он видит, как Чарльз спускается к реке и по дороге закатывает рукава кардигана и рубашки.

Когда Ксавье возвращается, Эрик уже доедает бобы, прислонившись к капоту. Чарльз подхватывает с расстеленного одеяла сэндвич и садится прямо на капот рядом с ним.

Здесь слишком тихо: дорога наверху совсем пустая, а в реке, кажется, даже жабы не водятся. В тишине непривычно хорошо слышно, как ветер треплет верхушки деревьев. Темнота и этот тихий непрерывный звук — так очень легко потерять ориентацию в пространстве. 

Эрик вздрагивает, когда его плеча что-то касается. Это Чарльз протягивает ему открытый термос. Как только Эрик его забирает, Чарльз прислоняется к нему боком и несильно тянет за рукав вниз, на одеяло. Леншерр опускается, и Чарльз сползает, как будто стекает с капота.

Холодный кофе — отвратительная на вкус вещь, думает Эрик, но все равно допивает остатки из термоса. Чарльз ни на секунду не отстраняется, и, немного поколебавшись, Эрик отставляет пустой термос и обнимает Ксавье за плечо.

— Ты это воспринимаешь как отпуск, — вдруг осеняет Эрика. В такой тишине он сам почти шепчет, не задумываясь об этом.

Чарльз даже не открывает рот.

«Как думаешь, много у меня было отпусков и каникул? Ускоренная программа обучения, научные работы, конференции — я в Оксфорде не только по барам прохлаждался», — мысленно отвечает он. Очень странное чувство — когда Чарльз «передает» ему свою улыбку телепатически. Это даже не картинка с улыбающимся Ксавье, это просто ощущение. Эрик в прямом смысле чувствует эту улыбку, и вместе с ней — легкий толчок к тому, чтобы улыбнуться самому. Видимо, телепатия задействует какие-то механизмы в его собственном мозгу, чтобы он понял и ощутил послание в полной мере. Ему снова интересно, как это работает. Как Чарльз заставляет людей что-то сделать, что-то забыть, что-то принять на веру, увидеть то, чего нет. Эрик представляет это так, будто Чарльз сидит перед панелью управления с тысячей кнопок, а от панели идет тысяча проводов: к рукам и ногам, к зрению, к памяти…

Чарльз тихо смеется, удобнее устраивается, совсем расслабляясь, — теперь он почти лежит на Эрике. «Похоже на то, друг мой, но все же несколько сложнее. Каждый «проводок» — тонкий и хрупкий, уникальный, и нельзя ошибиться в выборе, нужно бережно обращаться с ними, перебирать — но быстро, иногда мгновенно. Я думаю, любой телепат учится этому всю жизнь».

Эрик вспоминает блондинку из компании Шмидта (Шоу, теперь Шоу, напоминает себе Эрик — а впрочем, какая разница?). Не слишком-то она бережно обращалась с его «проводами».

Хмыканье, мягкое прикосновение к разуму — тоже странное ощущение. Чарльз его не жалеет, он сочувствует. По крайней мере, Леншерр на это надеется. Он тоже расслабляется. От жалости было бы тошно — от жалости он закипает и лезет в драку.

Руки Ксавье обвивают его пояс. Чарльз держит его, как будто успокаивает. Тепло дышит в шею. У него слегка отросла щетина, и это тоже чувствуется. Ладонь Эрика машинально скользит вверх по чужому плечу. Он на ощупь находит царапину на шее, трогает почти уже зажившие края и снова ощущает — на этот раз кожей, — как Чарльз улыбается.

Чарльз спускает рукава, которые закатывал раньше, — становится прохладнее. Он отстраняется, накрывает ноги краем одеяла и ложится. Головой — Эрику на бедро. Эрик полубессознательно кладет руку ему на голову и удивленно вздыхает. Волосы у Чарльза до того густые и мягкие, что не запустить в них пальцы просто невозможно. Кому-то нравится опускать руки в мешки с фасолью, кому-то — в кофейные зерна, Эрику — в волосы Чарльза. Леншерр прикрывает глаза. Из полубессознательного состояния его выводит тихий короткий стон — забывшись, Эрик сжал пальцы в волосах. Он тут же убирает руку, но Чарльз только трется о его бедро щекой, как будто даже поощрительно. Хочется снова запустить руку в его шевелюру, а желательно — сразу обе, и уткнуться в затылок носом, зарыться лицом в мягкие пряди. 

Эрик опирается на обе руки позади себя и смотрит на безымянную речку. 

«Старракка-Крик», — совсем тихо подсказывает Чарльз. Эрик мысленно бросает в него фасоль и кофе, и Чарльз со смехом утыкается в его бедро.

***

В Томпсоне аж две церкви — слишком много для такого крохотного городка, считает Эрик. Это даже и не город — всего лишь боро. Здесь, наверное, и трехсот человек не наберется, а из одного конца в другой можно пройти пешком и не запыхаться. Чарльз просит остановиться у обеих церквей. В самом центре, на перекрестке, они стоят совсем недолго. Чарльз только щурится, рассматривая окна методистской церкви. На выезде из города стоит баптистская, и здесь Чарльз выходит. Смотрит на серое здание, на очередную речку («Это та же, Эрик, та же самая») и идет к дверям. У него неуверенная походка, и Эрик удивленно поднимает брови, но остается в машине и ничего не говорит.

Чарльз возвращается через полчаса. Его плечи опущены, он как будто побледнел и в целом Ксавье выглядит подавленным. Когда Чарльз рассеянно спрашивает, есть ли у Эрика сигареты, тот качает головой и дает газу. Хмурясь, он провожает глазами баптистскую церковь.

Леншерр тормозит уже за городом, на заправке. Он покупает бобы, воду и несколько запакованных в пластиковые пакеты сэндвичей для Чарльза. У кассы он колеблется, но все же берет пачку сигарет. В бардачке Меркьюри должны быть спички.

Пока Эрик сгружает покупки на заднее сиденье, Чарльз вылезает из машины — медленно и тяжело, как будто у него болят суставы. Он берет у Эрика сигареты, благодарно кивает и закуривает. Эрик любуется, как отчего-то пересохшие красные губы обхватывают оранжевый фильтр, но недолго.

— Его зовут Уэсли Гудвилл, — говорит Чарльз, глядя на горящий кончик сигареты стеклянными глазами. — Они его называют Ангелом, — он наконец облизывает губы. Еще одна пауза: Чарльз делает затяжку. — У него по всему телу растут перья, совершенно белые. Каждый день растут. Какие-то выпадают, на их месте вырастают новые, как волосы, — на этот раз Чарльз жмурится от дыма, попавшего в глаз, и с силой трет веко пальцами. Эрик ждет, сложив руки на груди. Ксавье как будто совсем не замечает, как пристально за ним наблюдают. — Перья жесткие, такие… вроде гусиных, мне кажется, — Чарльз поворачивает лицо к Леншерру, и у него красные глаза, как будто моментально полопались сосуды. — Ему так больно, Эрик, — у Леншерра каменеет лицо. — Он чувствует каждое перо, как оно движется внутри, как выходит из-под кожи. Каждый день, по всему телу, и ночью, когда ложится и приминает перья.

Эрик замечает, как у Ксавье трясутся руки. Чарльз резко выдыхает и отбрасывает сигарету, морщится. Он опирается обеими ладонями о нагретый капот Меркьюри и опускает голову.

— Баптисты приняли его в церковь, когда это началось — лет десять назад или около того. Уэсли сейчас двадцать три. Методисты до сих пор считают, что это лишнее подтверждение того, что крещение должно проходить в младенчестве, и это наказание Уэсли и его покойным родителям. С тех пор настоятели церквей не разговаривают.

— Милосерднее убивать таких несчастных, — звучит довольно жестко, но Эрик действительно так считает и не хочет врать.

— Ты думаешь, таким несчастным жить не хочется? У него есть не только боль. Уэсли помогает отцу Нельсону — по мере сил, конечно. Ему интересна итальянская культура, и он обожает спагетти. Мечтает, как когда-нибудь съездит в Европу, смотрит фильмы с Клаудией Кардинале, — Чарльз пожал плечами. — Я тоже люблю спагетти и считаю синьорину Кардинале привлекательной.

— Почему ты сравниваешь себя с ним?

— А почему нет? — Чарльз наконец разгибается и снова смотрит на Эрика. — Мы с ним одинаковые. Только кто-то выиграл в генетическую лотерею телепатию и темные волосы, а кто-то — боль и белизну.

Чарльз опускает глаза и смотрит на пачку сигарет в своей руке с таким видом, будто не понимает, как она у него оказалась.

Эрик кладет руки ему на плечи, и Чарльз сразу опускает их, расслабляется и поднимает голову. В своей голове Леншерр чувствует что-то странное — одновременно осторожное и нервное, почти отчаянное, но сдержанное. Он хмурится в недоумении, но кивает, и Чарльз закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхая. Теперь еще страннее: что-то свернулось клубком на краю сознания, кажется, что он улавливает краем глаза что-то фантомное.

«Мы обязаны защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя сам, друг мой, а не отворачиваться, и тем более не оборачиваться против них. Уэсли и такие, как он, имеют право на все то же самое, что и мы. А мы обязаны им помочь — иначе какой смысл в том, чтобы быть разумным существом? Какая мы следующая ступень эволюции, если не можем ценить каждую жизнь, какой бы она ни была? Сохранять жизнь в боли или нет — это выбор одного только Уэсли, и ничей больше. Все, что мы можем, — сделать так, чтобы наслаждение жизнью перевесило его боль», — Чарльз говорит совсем тихо, но его ментальный голос уже куда более расслабленный. Эрик предполагает, что какой-то своей частью Чарльз сейчас остается на периферии его сознания. Должно быть, его это успокаивает — лицо Ксавье немного разглаживается. Он коротко кивает на предположение Эрика.

Они стоят так еще немного, Эрик почти обнимает Чарльза, а тот не открывает глаза. Леншерр касается щек Чарльза большими пальцами, и он улыбается одними уголками губ, отмирает и садится в машину, бросив на Эрика благодарный взгляд.

Почти весь оставшийся день они молчат. 

Меркьюри гонит по трассе 81 на пределе — им нужно проехать всю Пенсильванию и добраться до Западной Вирджинии как можно быстрее, судя по записям в блокноте Ксавье.

Эрик совсем не уверен, что согласен с Чарльзом. Но он совершенно не представляет, что делал бы, зайди он в баптистскую церковь Томпсона вместо Ксавье.

***

В Западной Вирджинии они останавливаются несколько раз — всегда рядом с какими-то национальными парками или заповедниками. Оказывается, Чарльз отвел для них особое время в своем блокноте, и его ничуть не смущает, что он тратит чужое время — Эрика и ЦРУ. Хитрый засранец все предусмотрел: ЦРУ просто не знает, а Эрику ничего не остается, кроме как согласиться, расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Он уже перестал запоминать названия городков — точнее, больше не обращает на них внимания. Лурей или Элктон?.. Между ними километров — всего ничего, а рядом есть еще куча таких же мелких поселений. «Линдхерст?..» — гадает Леншерр.

Да, кажется, на этот раз они останавливаются за Линдхерстом. Чарльз настаивает на том, чтобы ночевать на свежем воздухе. В Западной Вирджинии на удивление тепло, и Чарльз многозначительно смотрит на колючее плотное одеяло: мол, в любом случае, друг мой…

Эрик сдается позорно быстро, сворачивает с трассы и едет наверх, на какие-то холмы. Он останавливается, когда солнце только начинает садиться.

Облака кажутся слишком низкими и слишком плотными. Подсвеченные оранжевым и розовым, они перестают выглядеть реальными — больше похожи на густые мазки маслом. Вокруг такие же оранжевые и красноватые кустарники, жесткие пучки, цветущий вереск — капли краски. А зеленеют только соседние холмы. Эрик чувствует себя масляным человечком, как будто его выписали жесткой кистью, грубыми штрихами, а потом доцарапали булавкой. Один Чарльз не вписывается в это полотно. Он весь насквозь акварельный: полупрозрачные, но все равно яркие пятна, голубизна, краснота, бледность — краску для кожи слишком разбавили водой, — небрежные брызги коричневых веснушек.

Эрик ждет, что Чарльз фыркнет или умилится: «Как поэтично, друг мой». И уж лучше бы он фыркал. Леншерр почти слышит это в своей голове, но только почти. Он облегченно выдыхает: Чарльз слишком занят тем, что вытаскивает из машины одеяло и… Господи, когда он успел купить бутылку бренди? 

Ксавье отходит от Меркьюри подальше — еще выше по холму — и расстилает одеяло там. Подумав, он возвращается, чтобы надеть свитер. Аккуратная вязь, классический крой, ничего вычурного. Свитер совершенно скучный, но удивительным образом даже в нем Чарльз умудряется притягивать взгляд. А может, это только на Эрика он так действует.

Они сидят совсем недолго: Чарльз успевает сделать всего два глотка бренди, не стесняясь, из бутылки, и спохватывается. Он снова спускается к машине и обратно приходит с дорожными шахматами. Они играют до самой темноты, Чарльз выкуривает пару сигарет, рассказывает про Рейвен, про Оксфорд, про то, как бессовестно совращал первокурсниц. Упоминает первокурсников и косится на Эрика, явно полагая, что тот не видит. Только Чарльз уже пьян, а Эрик достаточно внимательный. И ему это кажется глупым: Чарльз многое видел у него в голове — и того, что он хотел бы оставить при себе, тоже. Теперь такое неуклюжее прощупывание почвы смешно. Леншерр усмехается и дразнит его, намеренно ходя вокруг да около этой темы.

Бренди убывает удивительно быстро, и Эрик забирает у Ксавье бутылку. Подумав, он и сам делает несколько глотков. Когда он отнимает бутылку от губ, Чарльз резко подается вперед, чуть не падает, цепляется за куртку Эрика и сбивает шахматы. У него нарушена координация — еще бы, — и он слишком торопится, так что теплые влажные губы прижимаются к уголку губ Эрика. Тому приходится держать Чарльза, чтобы он не сполз на одеяло совсем, — поза ужасно неудобная, мгновенно начинает болеть спина, а Чарльзу, наверное, неудобно еще больше, но Эрик только немного поворачивает голову. Он тут же чувствует, как жадно Ксавье слизывает привкус бренди из его рта. Сам Чарльз горчит немного больше — наверное, из-за сигарет. Он пытается обнять Леншерра, зарыться пальцами в короткие волосы, и все же падает, утягивая Эрика за собой. Чарльз негромко шипит — ему в спину упираются оба черных слона, — но от губ не отрывается. Он опускает руки, жадно сжимает пальцы на чужих ягодицах, и Эрик кусает его нижнюю губу в ответ. Чарльз коротко стонет; Эрик не видит, но предполагает, что он сложил брови домиком. В следующий момент Ксавье судорожно вздыхает и расслабляется под Эриком. Леншерр приоткрывает глаза и отстраняется, чтобы обнаружить, что Чарльз заснул.

***

Пока они пересекают Западную Вирджинию, Эрик постоянно ловит на себе взгляд Чарльза. Тот смотрит искоса, быстро отводит глаза, и каждый раз в уголках собираются морщинки. Эрик почти уверен, что Чарльз делает это не специально и… не то чтобы прячется. Он стал много писать в блокноте, и на Эрика косится бессознательно, задумываясь и зажимая зубами кончик ручки. Потом, видимо, Ксавье спохватывается, одергивает себя и снова утыкается в блокнот. И всегда Эрик замечает, как он облизывает ручку и губы перед этим.

Уже на подъезде к Теннесси они останавливаются у придорожной забегаловки. За завтраком Леншерр смотрит, как губы Чарльза блестят от жирного омлета. Потом от кофе. Свою порцию Эрик уже доел, не почувствовав вкуса, — слишком сильно отвлекался на Ксавье. Хотя не исключено, что вкуса действительно не было. Судя по тому, какой пресный здесь кофе, можно ожидать и бумажного бекона. Чарльзу, кажется, все равно: он с удовольствием уплетает омлет, а кофе ему подливали уже дважды.

Девушка с прозрачным пузатым кофейником подходит к ним снова и предлагает подлить кофе и Эрику, но он быстро отказывается. Чарльз подставляет чашку и улыбается официантке — само очарование во плоти, не иначе. Эрик усмехается и трет губы — хочет скрыть это. Он склоняет голову набок. Чтобы не пялиться, переводит взгляд на девушку. У той густо подведены глаза, губы почти такие же красные, как у Чарльза — почти, — и передник в розово-белую полоску. Ее можно было бы спутать с любой другой девушкой из любой другой придорожной забегаловки. Они как будто сговаривались, чтобы надевать полосатые передники и ярко краситься. Точно так же, как владельцы этих кафе сговаривались полы делать в черно-белую клетку, а пухлые диваны — из самого дешевого и самого яркого красного кожзаменителя. Под цвет помады официанток, судя по всему. 

Эрику отлично видно: Чарльз явно не считает, что девушек можно спутать. Он задает официантке вопросы, его улыбка становится шире, голова склоняется набок. Заинтересованность. Для Чарльза все эти девушки — истории. Он берет их с полок, как книги, наугад — или просто кажется, что наугад, — и зачитывается. 

Не до конца еще оформившаяся обида колет Эрика изнутри. Это что-то сродни свежей ревности, на которую не имеешь права и которую не успеваешь осознать. На которой не хочешь себя ловить. Для Чарльза Леншерр тоже такая книга. Просто так случилось, что он стоял на нужной полке, когда Чарльз проходил мимо. Или удачно бросился ему в глаза металлической чеканкой на корешке. 

Он отворачивается к окну и трет щетину на подбородке. Хочется сейчас же встать и увести Чарльза в машину. Вместо этого Эрик гипнотизирует красную дверцу Меркьюри, потом разглядывает потеки на оконном стекле. Кажется, тут недавно был дождь.

Эрик чувствует, как под столом нога Ксавье касается его ноги.

Оборачивается он, только когда Чарльз окликает его телепатически.

— Задумался? — улыбается Чарльз.

Эрик кивает и бросает на официантку быстрый взгляд. Та все еще держит кофейник, но на нем уже нет крышки, а у нее в руке — черный пластиковый комок.

Чарльз просто сияет.

— У Донны волшебные руки, Эрик, в прямом смысле!

— Я плавлю всякие штуки, — говорит Донна и чуть смущенно добавляет: — Чаще случайно, но и когда захочу тоже. Обожгла Харви руку, когда он делал мне предложение.

— Я вижу, — Леншерр старается улыбаться не слишком хищно или криво. Он шевелит пальцами, кладет руку на стол ладонью вверх, и над ней поднимаются столовые приборы Чарльза. Вилка и нож медленно кружатся, следуют друг за другом, плавно вытягиваясь в гладкие острые палочки. Эрик видит, что Чарльз откровенно любуется этим. Пальцы дергаются, и палочки летят над плечами Чарльза, над спинкой красного дивана и вонзаются в мишень для дартс на стене. Разумеется, ровно в середину.

Донна и Чарльз охают от неожиданности и оба смеются. У Чарльза блестят глаза, и Эрик не сдерживает самодовольную улыбку. На Донну он теперь смотрит слегка снисходительно.

— Вы, наверное, отлично готовите, — оценивает она практическое применение его способностей.

— Еще как. Особенно спагетти, — отвечает он.

Улыбка Чарльза на секунду становится шире, но быстро исчезает. Он оглядывается, спохватившись. Проверяет, не заметил ли кто, но кроме них в забегаловке никого нет, только из кухни слышно характерное шипение — что-то жарится во фритюре. 

— Я еще планировал доесть, — в шутку упрекает Эрика Ксавье, и тот пожимает плечами. Палочки прилетают назад, и пока он формирует их обратно в приборы, Чарльз уговаривает Донну поехать с ними. Можно было бы просто сказать ей дождаться транспорта ЦРУ, но Ксавье почему-то рассказывает ей, что в Меркьюри они отлично поместятся.

Зубцы вилки выходят у Эрика слишком острыми, Чарльз укалывает кончик языка и снова смеется.

Донна отказывается ехать: Харви сделал ей предложение совсем недавно, а еще она на третьем месяце беременности и на третьем курсе какого-то местного колледжа. Донна мечтает о доме с низким белым забором, о работе риэлтора, а может, свадебного оформителя, или, как вариант, налогового инспектора. Она мечтает обо всем и сразу, и в это совершенно не вписывается мутантская практика.

Чарльз дает ей пару советов по управлению даром и свою визитку, пока доедает омлет. Просит сохранить где-нибудь и дать знать, если у нее родится мутант. Он говорит «если», а Эрик слышит уверенное «когда».

Они получают скидку, расплачиваются, а когда садятся в машину, Чарльз сыто жмурится несколько секунд.

— Завтраки, — с непередаваемо пафосной интонацией произносит он, — будят во мне аппетит иного характера.

Чарльз дергает Леншерра за куртку и целует. Он все так же жмурится, теперь еще более довольно. Эрик едва не смеется от его тона, от идиотской фразы, которая, видимо, должна была стать шедевром в искусстве соблазнения.

Ладонь ложится на бок Чарльза. У него задрались рубашка и свитер, и Эрик чувствует теплую мягкую кожу, не удерживается и сжимает пальцы, и Чарльз отвечает тем, что сжимает свои в волосах Эрика. Они оба улыбаются в поцелуй. Когда Чарльз отстраняется, он откидывается на спинку сиденья все с той же улыбкой. Эрик заводит двигатель, а Ксавье закуривает с таким видом, как будто у него только что был лучший секс в жизни.

Через пару километров пути Леншерр ловит себя на мысли о том, что он впервые не раздражен отказом подходящего мутанта. Дар Донны явно из тех, которые Эрик относит к крайне полезным, нужно только натренировать ее — у Чарльза отлично получилось бы. Но Эрик ни капли не жалеет и не злится из-за того, что Донна предпочла спокойную человеческую жизнь настоящему развитию, эволюции во всех смыслах. Снова всплывает та неоформившаяся ревность. Эрик легко ее отметает и находит оправдание: в конце концов кому-то нужно будет заселять этот мир заново. А Чарльз уверен, что ребенок Донны тоже будет мутантом. Отчасти Ксавье прав: не все должны драться, чье-то поле боя — в повседневности. Хотя Эрик предпочитает, чтобы повседневностью занимались мутанты с менее подходящими для активных действий талантами. К тому же, для них нужно подготовить этот мир, с этого все должно начинаться… Мысли текут в привычное русло.

Приходится отвлечься от них, когда Чарльз вскрикивает и стонет. У него на коленях — блокнот и развернутая карта. Он почти умоляет Эрика свернуть к национальному заповеднику Чероки и начинает восторженно расписывать, как там красиво. Раз уж Эрик оказался в Америке, то он просто обязан увидеть этот парк. Чарльз уверен в этом так же, как в том, что Рейвен —девственница. А вот Леншерр не уверен ни в первом, ни во втором. Теперь это его очередь стонать: они едут в Грей, и до него по прямой всего ничего, если не сворачивать с трассы 81, а заповедник — это приличный крюк. С самого начала Леншерр знает, что уступит, но делает попытку сопротивляться. Кажется, даже не зря: у Чарльза блестят глаза, он быстро облизывается и клянется эволюцией и Дарвином, что Эрик не пожалеет. В это Эрик уже верит.

***

Он жалеет почти сразу. Вся красота заповедника тонет в обилии живности — жужжащей и жалящей. Лобовое стекло Меркьюри превращается в кладбище насекомых, трупы которых мгновенно размазываются. Эрик тормозит, как только машина въезжает в парк. Он не уверен, что в заповеднике можно кататься на авто, и ему уже достаточно живописных пятен на машине. Вопреки ожиданиям Леншерра, Чарльз не настаивает, чтобы они проехали дальше. Недалеко слышен шум реки, и Эрик понимает, что Ксавье снова тянет к воде. Кажется, у него какие-то нездоровые отношения с водоемами: Эрик вспоминает, что даже первая их встреча произошла под водой, в которую Чарльз бросился прямо в одежде.

На часах Эрика почти полдень, и в Теннесси жарит солнце. Кардиган Чарльза остается в машине, и Эрик проводит по нему рукой, прежде чем выйти. Наверняка он пахнет Чарльзом — может, немного сигаретами и чем-то знакомым, что Эрик не может назвать, — это и есть Чарльз, так он думает. Нюхать чужую одежду кажется полным идиотизмом. К тому же, теперь, наверное, можно нюхать ее владельца. Почему нет?

Эрик захлопывает дверцу Меркьюри и смотрит на затылок Чарльза. Из-за яркого солнца кажется, что он порыжел. Ксавье закатывает рукава, но потом передумывает и быстро спускает их. Эрику не видно, что он делает дальше: Чарльз спускается вниз по склону и исчезает. Леншерр отмахивается от особенно крупного комара и идет следом.

Когда он нагоняет Чарльза, тот уже снимает штаны.

— Чарльз?! — Эрик останавливается, высоко поднимает брови от удивления и даже забывает, как печет солнце в спину, обтянутую черной водолазкой. 

— Что? — он оборачивается с улыбкой и не прекращает раздеваться. Чарльз выпрямляется, только расшнуровав ботинки и скинув трусы. — Не нравится, что ты видишь? — даже в голосе у него улыбка, он весь как будто искрит, как блики на воде — река оказалась ближе, чем Эрик предполагал.

Это не река даже, понимает он, подходя.

Чарльз по колено зашел в озерцо. С одной стороны с небольшого возвышения в него впадает ручей, с другой стороны — вытекает и теряется где-то в кустах, дальше ими заросли все берега.

Громкий плеск — Чарльз с головой ныряет в воду и показывается уже у крохотного водопада. Леншерр готов поспорить, что Чарльз усмехается и смотрит на него, хотя на самом деле ему не видно лица. 

Поддаться порыву легко и приятно. Эрик раздевается быстро, методично, складывает одежду рядом с бесформенной кучей вещей Чарльза.

Вода прохладная, мгновенно отрезвляет, и Эрик уже не так уверен, что это — хорошая идея. Все это вообще.

А потом его бедра что-то касается, Эрик резко дергается и выныривает, чтобы прямо перед собой увидеть широко улыбающегося Чарльза. У него капли воды на лице, брови почернели сильнее и кажутся навощенными, а ресницы слиплись. Глаза как будто очерчены неровным контуром. От прохлады воды он стал бледнее, губы выделились еще больше, чем обычно, рот кажется воспаленным. Две крупные веснушки на носу стали особенно заметными. Акварель должна растекаться от воды, но Чарльз становится только четче, появляются новые штрихи жестким карандашом или тушью. При ярком солнце у него неестественно ярко светятся глаза.

Эрику хочется слизать с этого лица все капли.

Он тяжело сглатывает несколько раз. Во рту сухо, горло судорожно сокращается. Вода стекает по лицу и попадает в глаза, а Эрик не может моргнуть. Он инстинктивно протягивает руку в сторону и хватается за камень у самого водопада. Внутри комок: небольшой, но очень плотный, тяжелый, как чугун, но дара Эрика не слушается.

Ксавье подплывает ближе, гладит его по щекам и затылку, приглаживает мокрые волосы. То и дело облизывает с верхней губы собирающуюся над ней воду. Они не касаются друг друга под водой, и Эрик этому весьма рад. Ему и так слишком. У него шумит в ушах, и он не сразу понимает, что это просто водопад рядом. Он даже бьет их по плечам: Леншерра — по левому, Чарльза — по правому. 

В голове у Эрика резко всплывает образ раздевающегося Чарльза. Веснушчатые плечи, плавная линия позвоночника, крепкие ноги. Темные волосы в паху тоже кажутся рыжеватыми под ярким солнцем Теннесси. 

Эрик наконец хрипло вдыхает. Вода давит ему на грудь, внутри все еще плотный тяжелый шар, и это так же глупо, как влюбляться в первый раз. Даже слово это глупое — «влюбляться». Эрик не влюбляется в Чарльза, он знает это, он знает, чем отличается это чувство. Просто Чарльз — как полотно в галерее. Перед ним все останавливаются. Каждый готов на него подолгу смотреть, он нравится всем, ни у кого не поворачивается язык сказать, что картину писал не гений. Но почему-то никто даже не задумывается о том, чтобы повесить полотно у себя дома. Дома — это слишком. Можно приходить в галерею иногда, чтобы, как в первый раз, завороженно уставиться на холст, восхищенно прицыкнуть языком. Можно даже приходить каждый день. Но дома — это было бы через край.

Эрик понимает, что снова ударился в лирику. Это было бы слишком драматично даже для первой влюбленности. Он никогда не был против устроить маленькое шоу — или не очень маленькое — для кого-нибудь. Желательно для того, кто скоро умрет. К шоу внутри собственной головы он не очень привык. Спасибо Чарльзу на том, что он не лезет и не видит этого. Или за то, что делает вид, будто ничего не замечает.

Кажется, Чарльзу нравится просто так держаться на воде, лениво поглаживая мокрые волосы Леншерра. Он тоже смотрит, даже рассматривает. Но, в отличие от Эрика, взгляд у него расслабленный и немного хитрый — из шампанского еще не выветрились все пузырьки. Чарльз тянется поцеловаться, приподнимается, опираясь о плечи Эрика. И это так странно — держать полотно в руках. Сразу оказывается, что в нем нет ничего мистического. Его можно потрогать, поскрести краску ногтем, снять со стены, и отнести домой его тоже не страшно. Это в пустом галерейном зале картина кажется чуть ли не магической. Эрику нравится другая магия: материальная, магия-наука, куда больше похожая на правду. Когда ладони скользят по спине Ксавье под водой, он кажется именно таким, материальным, и больше не походит на эфемерную картину, которая играет чужим воображением.

Из воды Чарльз выходит первым, а Эрик еще несколько секунд стоит под маленьким водопадом. Он видит, что Чарльз было растягивается на траве, но жаждущие крови насекомые заставляют его быстро одеться. Он не надевает белье и ботинки.

Эрик тоже не обувается, когда выплывает на берег. Они так и идут к Меркьюри — босые, и в машине Чарльз даже не думает переодеваться. Рубашка липнет к влажному телу, брюки — к бедрам. Он встряхивает мокрыми волосами, и Леншерр дергается, часто моргает и стирает брызги с лица. Ксавье довольно смеется — так смеются сытые мальчишки из частных школ. Он забирается на сиденье с ногами и делает записи в блокноте, когда машина удаляется от заповедника. То и дело стирает со страниц капли с собственных волос. У Чарльза совсем белые пальцы ног, здоровый румянец и снова блестят глаза.

Шалость удалась.

***

— Когда ты переспал с мужчиной в первый раз?

Они сдвинули кровати в своем гостиничном номере и лежат поперек них валетом. Двери балкона распахнуты, Чарльз почти свешивается в его сторону головой и курит.

— Ты же все обо мне знаешь, — передразнивает Эрик и усмехается. Он приподнялся, опирается на локти и щурится на неоновую надпись «Lacarreta» — прямо через дорогу стоит мексиканский ресторан, и его вывеска горит всю ночь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал, — Чарльз улыбается, это слышно в голосе, и он легко тычет Эрика локтем куда придется — выходит, что почти под колено.

— После войны, — отвечает Эрик после паузы и ложится. Он сцепляет пальцы в замок и кладет на грудь, смотрит в потолок — свет от вывески тусклый, приглушенный, но на сероватой ровной поверхности его хорошо заметно. — У меня уже были поддельные документы, но не то чтобы очень надежные. Поэтому я ночевал где придется. На самом востоке Франции есть городок, совсем маленький, как те боро в Пенсильвании, где мы были. Точнее, был городок, не думаю, что его стали отстраивать. Когда я туда попал, я думал, он заброшен и там никого нет. Обычно последним из города бежит священник, я так заметил, или он как капитан — идет ко дну с кораблем. А там была пустая церковь с выбитыми витражами. Только когда я хотел зайти в один из домов, выяснилось, что там еще кто-то живет, просто все были в полях или на огородах. Чем дальше на запад города, тем больше там было целых домов. Условно целых. Я добрался до окраины и залез в один, который посчитал точно заброшенным, переночевать. Не хотелось светиться перед местными.

Эрик сделал паузу, думая, что говорить дальше, или ожидая от Чарльза какой-то реакции, он сам не знал. Но Чарльз молчал, и Леншерр слышал только, как совсем тихо трещит сигарета, когда он затягивается. Вдох, выдох, облако рассеивается под потолком.

— В погребе нашлась куча отличных консервов, соленья и Ханс-Кристиан. Его отец служил в вермахте, и когда они бежали из Германии, по дороге оставил сына в этом городке, заставил спрятаться в погребе, а сам исчез. Понятия не имею, что было у него в голове в тот момент, и Ханс-Кристиан тоже не имел никакого понятия. Он там так и жил, месяц или, может, даже больше, представляешь? В погребе. Иногда вылезал ночью, чтобы помыться и подышать. Я думаю, местные его так и не заметили. Он бы так там и просидел, пока не съел бы консервы, но тут я сунулся.

Эрик закрывает глаза, вспоминая. В голове появляется очередное непривычное ощущение. Как кошка, свернувшаяся на груди, только все это — в голове: Чарльз отдыхает. Может, он уже дремлет — Эрик не может сказать. 

— У Ханса-Кристиана были пепельные волосы и белесые ресницы, его всего как будто сероватой мукой посыпали. Не белой, но и не пеплом все-таки. Он на меня смотрел так, как будто я пришел искупить все его и папашины грехи, не меньше, и прятал лицо у меня в шее. А мне было странно: он был шире меня в полтора раза, оформившийся молодой парень, а у меня торчали угловатые плечи и острые локти. Наверное, мне было его жалко.

— Так ты спал с ним из жалости? — у Чарльза в голосе нет ни осуждения, ни поощрения, только легкое любопытство. Он все же не спит.

— Нет, я спал с ним, потому что он трогательно сжимал коленки, когда сидел, и шорты, которые были ему немного малы, отлично облегали сочные ляжки. Еще он очень грамотно, красиво и убедительно говорил — что на немецком, что на французском. Хотя, конечно, ляжки все равно все были первостепенны, — прозаично отзывается Эрик и смеется. Ксавье смеется вместе с ним. Чиркает спичка — он снова закуривает. Хотя по расчетам Эрика спички должны были закончиться несколько дней назад. — А еще у него был до одури трогательный хохолок. Я ни разу не видел Ханса-Кристиана причесанным и, честно говоря, рад этому. 

— А что потом? — теперь уже Чарльз приподнимается на локтях: ему любопытно.

— Ничего, — Эрик пожимает плечами. — Мы проторчали там пару дней — не в погребе, конечно. Потом он увязался со мной до Парижа. Мы забрались в товарняк и прятались среди мешков с зерном. Оно всем было так нужно, что нам казалось, будто мы сидим в золоте. В Париже он хотел начать искать отца, но я его отговорил. Я устроился точить ножи у мясника и помогать с разделкой. Кажется, Ханс-Кристиан потом уехал ловить рыбу куда-то на юг. Ему хотелось на Лазурный Берег.

— М-м, — Чарльз как будто задумывается о том, чтобы тоже поехать на юг и стать рыбаком. Эрик представляет его в оборванных шортах и соломенной шляпе на манер Тома Сойера и улыбается.

— А ты?

— А я хотел получать образование, как все. Точнее, мне, конечно, нравились приглашенные учителя и индивидуальные занятия. Я и тогда не думал, что в общей школе мне дадут все то же самое. Но мне хотелось компанию, понимаешь? Рейвен отличный компаньон, но она была всего одна.

Не удержавшись, Эрик хмыкает. Разумеется, Чарльзу мало кого-то одного. Наверное, Чарльзу будет мало всегда. Ему нужна новая кровь, чьи-то новые головы, чьи-то новые истории, всегда новые, всегда больше, чем уже есть у него.

— И когда я высказал пожелание, в школу отдали не меня, а Рейвен. А меня отправили в интернат для мальчиков при церкви Святого Патрика.

— Ты носил гольфы? — Леншерр широко улыбается потолку. Чарльз хмыкает и снова бьет его локтем под колено.

— Да, носил, нет, они у меня не сохранились, — весело фыркает Чарльз и смеется, когда Эрик разочарованно цыкает. — Его звали Делани, кажется, он был немного старше меня, но я не уверен. Мы играли в крикет в одной команде и вместе пробовали курить. Пару раз пробирались друг к другу ночью, просто лежали вместе под одеялом. Нервное одергивание пижам, потные ладони, духота из-за частого горячего дыхания сразу двух людей — все это. Мне быстро надоело, и волноваться я тоже перестал быстро. Я, но не Делани. В какой-то момент мы вдвоем остались в душе, не знаю, наверное, его это ободрило — ситуация, в которой мы уже видели друг друга голыми. Что-то ближе к сексу, но все равно еще привычное. Там было скользко, плитка на стенах и полу лежала неровно, и я расцарапал колени, а Делани — локоть.

— А потом? — Эрик возвращает Чарльзу его же вопрос.

— А потом я уехал, чтобы готовиться к Оксфорду. Мне говорили, что Делани стал другим человеком: вытянулся, расправил плечи и стал покровительствовать младшим, больше всех курил и лучше всех играл в крикет.

Ксавье тушит сигарету в дешевой пластиковой пепельнице и задвигает ее под кровать. Эрик аккуратно складывает одежду и вешает на один из стульев. После душа у Чарльза еще чуть влажные волосы, а под брюками снова ничего нет. Эрик отворачивается и залезает под одеяло.

Слышно, как закрывается дверь балкона, потом открывается снова — видимо, Чарльз передумал. Все верно, в Теннесси даже ночью слишком тепло на вкус Эрика. Он гадает, будет ли Чарльз спать голым.

Он ложится позади Леншерра, зачем-то тычется носом ему в затылок, тепло дышит. Бормочет:

— У тебя тоже есть хохолок.

«А у тебя — сочные ляжки», — сквозь сон думает Эрик, забыв о телепатии. Чарльз смеется и закидывает на него ногу.

***

На Чарльзе почему-то серые гольфы, они немного сползают. Коричневая рубашка ему явно мала, как и шорты, из карманов которых высыпается зерно. Чарльз опускается на колени и принимается собирать его с черного от копоти пола. Здесь что-то недавно горело, совсем недавно, потому что Эрик не видит, где заканчивается чернота.

— Не поможешь? — Чарльз поднимает голову и улыбается. Он говорит по-французски.

— I never kissed a bear,

I never kissed a goon,

But I can shake a chicken

In the middle of the room, — отвечает ему Эрик и сам недоуменно моргает.

Эрик просыпается и понимает, что Чарльз трясет его за плечо.

— Господи, Эрик, серьезно? Ты собираешься проспать все веселье? — у него раскраснелись щеки, глаза блестят, как тогда, в заповеднике Чероки, и он нетерпеливо ерзает.

«I never kissed a bear…» — снова слышно откуда-то снизу, и Эрик наконец узнает Ванду Джексон.

— Что происходит? — он резко садится в кровати, так же резко встает и начинает одеваться.

— Вечеринка! — провозглашает Чарльз тоном конферансье из бродячего цирка. Пока Эрик застегивает ремень, он лезет под кровать, куда затолкал сигареты вместе с пепельницей.

Пару секунд Леншерр рассматривает обтянутый светлыми брюками зад. Ходить без белья уже входит у Чарльза в привычку. Переведя взгляд на балкон, Эрик понимает, что музыка доносится от мексиканского ресторанчика. В его окнах горит свет, а стеклянные двери открыты.

— Что-то я не видел на дверях анонса вечеринки, — поджимает губы Эрик.

— Зануда, — немедленно сообщает ему Ксавье и наконец выпрямляется, запихивая в карманы спички и сигареты. — Его и не было, это я организовал, — Чарльз улыбается широко и крайне самодовольно, абсолютно уверенный в гениальности своей идеи.

— Я не сомневался, — бормочет Эрик и устало приглаживает волосы. На вечеринку ему совсем не хочется, но он идет за Чарльзом, который фактически слетает по лестнице.

«Honky Tonky Joe

Is knockin' at the door.

Bring him in and fill him up

And set him on the floor!

Let's have a party…» — чем ближе они к выходу из отеля, тем громче становится музыка.

— Рокабилли? Серьезно, Чарльз?

— Мы же в Теннесси! Тебе не нравится рокабилли? — Ксавье широко распахивает глаза от удивления. Выглядит он так, будто не знал, что кто-то в мире вообще может не любить Джексон.

— Я удивлен, что тебе нравится рокабилли.

На улице Чарльз закуривает и вопросительно поднимает бровь. С другой стороны дороги им уже машут и кричат.

— Ты выглядишь как последний сноб, — поясняет Эрик. — Любитель классики, который не признает музыку, если она была написана меньше, чем двести лет назад. 

Чарльз смеется и тянет Эрика за руку через дорогу, а потом через весь зал ресторанчика.

«Let's have a party

Ooh, let's have a party», — теперь Леншерр слышит только это. Он видит, как у Чарльза шевелятся губы, но не разбирает ни слова. Чарльз улыбается и машет на это рукой, решив не прибегать к телепатии. 

Они танцуют в самой толпе. Эрику жарко в водолазке, и он жалеет, что не додумался достать из чемодана одну из тех белых рубашек-поло, которые пригодились ему в свое время в Аргентине. Слишком тесно, и Чарльз почти прижимается к Эрику. Его можно поцеловать, если склониться немного ниже, а можно устроить руки у него на ягодицах, и вряд ли кто-то заметит, и вряд ли кому-то будет до этого дело. У Чарльза горят губы и все лицо как в лихорадке, он не прекращает улыбаться. Вечеринка больше не кажется Эрику такой уж ужасной идеей.

Леншерр резко дергается и поднимает голову, когда слышит польскую речь. На стол, где стоят колонки, забрался молодой мужчина. Несмотря на молодость, в его неаккуратной щетине пробивается седина. Черное пальто с высоким воротом поверх тонкой растянутой майки — это последнее, что Эрик ожидал увидеть. Из-за пазухи мужчина достает насыщенно-красные розы и бросает в толпу.

— Chciałbym umrzeć z miłości! — странным образом у него получается перекрикнуть музыку.

Чарльз ловит одну из роз и на секунду нахмуривается — ищет в голове у мужчины перевод, но потом Эрик чувствует Ксавье уже у себя в голове. «Я хотел бы умереть от любви», — подсказывает он, и лоб Чарльза сразу разглаживается.

Розы все еще летят в зал, и Эрик совершенно точно уверен, что такое их количество не поместится ни под одним пальто.

У Чарльза уже липнет ко лбу челка, и он уводит Эрика через кухню и оттуда — через черный выход.

— Он мутант, — сразу же говорит Ксавье, еще не успев отдышаться. Он прислоняется к кирпичной стене и потихоньку сползает вниз. Плюнув, Чарльз садится и вытягивает ноги. Эрик садится рядом на корточки и тоже прислоняется к стене. На свежем воздухе он сразу понимает, как вспотел, и проводит пальцами по кромке волос, оттягивает ворот водолазки. — Не могу сказать конкретнее, но его мутация позволяет мгновенно выращивать розы на себе — надо сказать, довольно странные, стебли вьются, как виноградная лоза или плющ. Думаю, он может это проделывать не только с розами, но никогда в жизни не пытался вырастить что-то другое.

— Он поляк? — зачем-то спрашивает Эрик. Он слушает вполуха, больше смотрит на губы Чарльза.

— Да, родился в Кракове. На английском почти не говорит. Понятия не имею, откуда он здесь взялся.

— Позовешь его с нами?

Чарльз переводит на Эрика взгляд и смеется.

— О, нет, друг мой. Он безумен, как персонажи Кэрролла в лучшие свои времена. Безумный, но не буйный, любит всех людей всем сердцем. По-настоящему любит, всех. Меня, тебя, каждого, кого видел, а даже если и не видел — все равно. Но у него в голове — полнейшая неразбериха, настоящий калейдоскоп, пестрое лоскутное одеяло, софиты и блики от дискошара.

Леншерр уверен, что так любить человечество можно как раз-таки только при наличии сладкой каши в мыслях. Он не считает, что вероятность наличия такой каши у телепатов нулевая. 

Чарльз поднимается на ноги, рассеянно отряхивает брюки сзади.

— Вымазал? — он поворачивается к Эрику спиной и смотрит через плечо. Эрик тоже встает, но молчит.

— Тебе явно чем-то не угодили трусы, — вместо ответа произносит он, и голос звучит ниже обычного. Ксавье медленно разворачивается к нему. Ни один из них не моргает.

Эрик резко прижимает Чарльза к стене и слышит, как тот ударяется затылком. Чарльз целуется отчаянно, как приговоренный к смертной казни, вытаскивает водолазку Эрика из брюк и задирает выше, шаря горячими ладонями по животу, дергает ремень. Ему, кажется, все равно, где спать с Эриком — пусть и у стены за мексиканским ресторанчиком, в который народу набилось не меньше семи десятков. Несмотря на это, Эрик не без удивления понимает, что Чарльз совершенно трезв, алкоголем от него даже не пахнет — он только слегка горчит табачным дымом. Леншерр делает усилие над собой и над ним тоже, и, пока они идут к своему номеру, под веками у него самого — калейдоскоп, софиты, лоскутное одеяло. 

Это очень удобно — что Чарльз стал игнорировать белье. Это несколько секунд, которые они не потеряли.

Между двумя сдвинутыми кроватями — все равно провал, в который то и дело соскальзывает колено, но Эрик не обращает внимания. У него снова взмок лоб и влажно между лопаток. Пальцы чуть скользят по бедрам Чарльза, и он ловит веселое телепатическое «сочные», смеется в поцелуй.

Совершенно неудивительно, что у Ксавье находятся презервативы. Эрик вполне серьезно предполагал, что у Чарльза они могут быть во всех карманах без исключения. Может быть, это вторая его мутация — одновременно выглядеть как сноб и тонкий… Эрик не может сказать «соблазнитель», в голове вертится только «бабник». Чарльз весело фыркает и щипает Эрика за ягодицу. Леншерр реагирует мгновенно — прижимает руки Чарльза к кровати. 

В ухе немного звенит — Чарльз кусает его за край и вскрикивает. И еще раз, и еще, так, что Эрик больше не слышит музыку из ресторанчика через дорогу. Зато кто-то еще наверняка слышит Чарльза. Эрик гадает, плевать Ксавье или ему это нравится.

А Ксавье застывает на несколько минут. Ему тяжело дышать, это слышно по тому, как шумно он втягивает воздух.

У Эрика слипаются глаза. Он смутно видит, как Чарльз тяжело приподнимается и сползает с кровати на пол, случайно утаскивая за собой простыню. Из любопытства Эрик борется со сном и подвигается ближе к краю. У Чарльза в руках — блокнот, он находит нужную страницу и ставит галочку.

«Теннесси — ☑»

— Отмечаешь штаты, где есть мутанты? — Эрик зевает и утыкается Чарльзу в макушку.

— А? Нет, — рассеянно отвечает Чарльз и спешит захлопнуть блокнот. — Мутанты есть во всех штатах, я уверен, — улыбается он.

Эрик медленно садится.

— Ты отмечаешь штаты, в которых у тебя был секс, — на этот раз он не спрашивает, а утверждает. Резко выбрасывает руку вперед, пытается отобрать у Чарльза блокнот. — И как, далеко тебе до пятидесяти звезд? — Леншерр щурится и широко скалится. — А Оксфорд ты считаешь? Или только Америку?

Чарльз со смехом прячет блокнот за спину, пытается увернуться от рук Эрика.

— Все мои бывшие живут в Техасе, — отшучивается он и забрасывает блокнот под кровать. Чтобы Эрик не достал его, Чарльз сразу же залезает к нему и садится сверху. Теперь его очередь прижимать руки Эрика к матрацу. — Да к черту его, — Ксавье улыбается, жмется губами к губам Эрика.

У него нет причин не согласиться с Чарльзом хотя бы на этот раз.

***

Мексика. 1963 год.

Клаус Шмидт всегда умел хорошо устроиться. При нацистах, до нацистов, после нацистов, с ними и без них — плевать. Себастьян Шоу мог сколько угодно одеваться в гражданское, не носить белого «докторского» халата, но он оставался герром Шмидтом. Из него не выветрилась ни мерзость характера, ни лицемерие, ни самоуверенность, в нем оставался прежний шовинизм, и вместе со всем этим — способность устраиваться как нельзя лучше.

Просторный, роскошно обставленный деревянный дом посреди гребаного нигде, куда только с Азазелем и можно добраться, — это очень в его духе. Ближайший город — Ла Эскалера, и до него дальше, чем до Рио-Гранде.

Эрик медленно бродит по комнатам, рассматривает дом. Он заглянул еще не во все комнаты, но уже уверен, что здесь есть как минимум два полотна, вывезенных нацистами из музеев. Несколько книг из кабинета явно изданы не вчера, и подсознание упорно напоминает Эрику о томах из Веймарской библиотеки, которые стоят, вероятно, не дешевле его собственных почек.

Его вполне устраивает такое наследство. Он старается не думать, от кого унаследовал.

В огромной спальне — широкая кровать, столик с витыми ножками и проигрыватель на нем. На подоконнике стоит коробка с аккуратно сложенными пластинками. Эрик задумчиво листает их: Вагнер, Бах, снова Вагнер, пара то ли итальянских, то ли испанских имен, которых Эрик раньше не слышал.

— Ты знала, что Чарльзу нравится рокабилли? — спрашивает Эрик у Мистик: та проходит по коридору мимо открытой спальни.

Она удивленно изгибает бровь, недовольно поджимает губы. Или ей больно. Или она раздражена. В любом случае, Эрик этого не видит, а Мистик смотрит ему в спину долгим взглядом.

— Проще сказать, что ему не нравится. Не слышала, чтобы он хоть о какой-то музыке отозвался отрицательно. Ему просто все равно… всегда было все равно, под что танцевать.

Эрик наконец оборачивается.

Она нервно пожимает плечами.

Она избегает называть Чарльза по имени.

«Ты знала, что у Чарльза есть блокнот, и он отмечает там штаты, в которых у него был секс?»

Братство собирается за большим белым столом в светлой столовой — очень похожей на ту, что была в особняке Ксавье. Мистик здесь явно неуютно.

За столом Эрик зовет его только «профессор».


End file.
